Viperion
|enemies = Hawk Moth Bob Roth |type of hero = Teenage Superhero In Love }} Luka Couffaine is a supporting character, later one of the secondary deuteragonists (alongside Ryuko) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In season 3, he receives the Snake Miraculous from Master Fu, which, when inhabited by the kwami Sass, can transform him into Viperion, a snake-themed superhero. He is voiced by Andrew Russell in the English dub and by Maxime Baudouin in the original French version. Appearance As a civilian, he has aqua eyes and medium-length black hair that includes dyed teal blue tips. His lips are pale pink, and he has a Roman nose. As Viperion, he wears a black and cyan suit, appearing to be slender and muscular. His suit has a snake texture along with the same kind of underbelly like a snake and he has a cyan-colored mask around his eyes. His weapon appears to be a harp or lyre. Personality In contrast to his younger sister Juleka, Luka has a calm and mysterious personality. He is adept at reading other people's emotions and claims he can express them better with music than with words. He is also a very kind and generous person, which especially shows when he's around his crush Marinette. Despite his kindness, the episode "Silencer" shows that his niceness does have its limits when Bob Roth and XY plagiarizing his and Marinette's band's song and costume, followed by Bob threatening to use his power in the music industry to make Marinette look like the plagiarist, causes him to get angry enough to be akumatized. Powers and abilities As a civilian Luka is excellent at playing his guitar. In "Frozer", he's also good at ice skating and is also fairly strong as he can lift Marinette Dupain-Cheng with ease. As Viperion Like all Miraculous wielders, Viperion has enchanted abilities like speed and strength, and most notably agility, being able to jump much higher than either Ladybug or Cat Noir. His weapon is his lyre. His special ability is called Second Chance. History Season 2 In "Captain Hardrock", Luka and Marinette first met and Luka quickly develops romantic feelings for her. Season 3 In "Silencer", Luka is akumatized by Hawk Moth into the voice-stealing supervillain Silencer. Luka even confesses his feelings to Marinette as both Silencer and himself. In "Party Crasher", Master Fu lends Luka the Snake Miraculous to help defeat the titular akumatized villain, after which he presumably return it to Fu. Trivia *Luka Couffaine is the sixth person to become to a Miraculous holder who was also an akumatized villain, following Nino Lahiffe in "The Bubbler" and Alya Césaire in "Lady Wifi", Lê Chiến Kim in "Dark Cupid", Max Kanté in "Gamer", Chloé Bourgeois in "Antibug", but excluding Gabriel Agreste\Hawk Moth, who akumatized himself in "The Collector" into the titular villain. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Magic Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:The Chosen One Category:Localized Protection Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker